totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nasz nowy "zamek"
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 2! Poprzednio: 20 nastolatków przyjechała do opuszczonego miasta. Po tym jak się poznali, pojawiła się osoba która od teraz będzie sprawować pieczę nad ich życiem. 18 z nich została wpuszczona do Wieży gdzie przeszukiwali miejsce w poszukiwaniu kluczy. Trójce się udało i to oni zostali kapitanami drużyn które sami stworzyli. A co z tą dwójką? Prowadząca nie miała zamiaru dalej z nimi przebywać więc została wykonany pierwszy Miejski Sąd i tym samym Duncan oraz Zoey zostali wysłani w "górę". Kto będzie następny? Total Drama: Locked Terror (Intro) Pod wieżą Samym rankiem wszyscy zostai zbudzeni i do autobusu wsiadła Aisha, Nastasia i Claire. Odpalili autobus i ruszyli w stronę północnego wschodu wjeżdżając do dzielnicy o nazwie "Dzielnica Mieszkalna". Korianth W epicentrum znajduje się ogromny budynek, jak jeden z nielicznych w mieście wyglądający dość schludnie. Na szczycie posiadał iglice na które znajdywały się lampy mogącę oświetlić dowolny punkt na placu znajdującym się przed nią. Jest to prywatne miejsce prowadzącej oraz jej pomocy ale kto wie, może i zwykli śmiertlenicy będą mieli możliwość jej zwiedzenia. Jednym z niewieu jak na razie punktów dostępu, czyli miejsc gdzie mogą przebywać uczestnicy to część znana jako "Korianth". Dzielnica ta była nastawiona głównie na budynki centralne a osoba która pilnowała porządku miała swój dom w centrum dzielnicy na której obecnie stoi olbrzymia wieża. Na niej, porządku strzeże tajemniczy ochroniarz z chełmem na którym zamontowane są wskazówki. Z tego powodu Claire zwykle mówi na niego "Zegarmistrz", a każdy taki znajduje się w każdej dzielnicy miasta. Domy stoją jednak w ruinie. Zegarmistrz albo nie dopilnował porządku albo zaczął piełnić swą służbę za późno. Słynąca z ciszy i spokoju dzielnica właśnie w tej chwili wygląda jak miasta po przejściu prawdziwej wojny. Lasy i łąki mieszczące się przy niej momentalnie wdarły się na teren i zaczęły obrastać ulice, dróżki czy nawet ściany, bo nie było prawdopodobnie żadnego budynku prócz wieży która posiadałaby dach a co dopiero 4 ściany. Odnotowane trzęsienie ziemi 3 lata temu stworzyły nie małe rowy znajdujące się w wschodniej części dzielnicy, naturalnie zostały one przekształcone w niewielką rzeczkę w której dopiero co zaczął rozkwitać ekosystem wodny. Cała dzielnica została dokładnie otoczona przez wysokie mury, próbując przedostać się wodą poza nie, natrafi się na kraty, a przeskoczyć nie ma jak bo za wysoko. Jedynym miejscem gdzie można bezpiecznie opuścić dzielnice jest "Brama Świtu" która bezpośrednio wychodzi na centrum miasta. Niełatwo jest ją znaleźć po ciemku gdyż wygląda zupełnie tak samo jak reszta muru a tylko po podejściu czy uruchomieniu specjalnej wajhy jest możliwa do otworzenia. W dzień jednak jest o wiele łatwiej gdyż brama jest ładnie pomalowana na różne odcienie szarości, jedyny dodatek który ma cieszyć oko w tej dzielnicy. Claire: Okej.. jesteśmy. Każda z drużyn dostanie początkowy sektor, oczywiście, możecie poruszać się po różnych miejscach w dzielnicy.. ale zalecam pozostanie w swoich. Claire wskazała sektor drużyny Selene przy starym bardzo zniszczonym bloku mieszkalnym, drużyna Sadie otrzymała średniej wielkości Polane przy niewielkim jeziorku zaś drużyna Maggie miała swoje miejsce blisko Lasu. każde miejsce było od siebie oddalone o jakieś 10m. Claire: 'Jednakże, przecież musicie coś zjeść, dlatego każda drużyna dostanie plecak z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami typu noże..wyłącznie na zwierzęta, czy wędki, musicie coś mieć do jedzenia przez ten czas, przy każdym sektorze znajduje się ognisko i macie zapasy na jakieś 2-3 dni, później musicie drzewo sobie załatwić i do tego macie siekierę. Miłego życia. ''Autobus odjechał a Nastasia i Aisha z okna śmiały się z uczestników. Gdy autobus wyjechał, brama się zamknęła. Sektor drużyny "Selene" 'Levianne(Pz): '''Jedyne, co chcę powiedzieć po pierwszym odcinku to...JAK JA SIĘ TU KU*WA ZNALAZŁAM!? NIE DOŚĆ, ŻE NAMĘCZYŁAM SIĘ PRZEZ TĄ DURNĄ SELENE I PRZE PIERS'A, TO JESZCZE NIE TRAFIŁAM DO DRUŻYNY MAGGIE ANI SADIE, TYLKO DO SELENE!!!??? TO CHYBA JAKIŚ KU*WA ŻART!!! ''Selene rozejrzała się wraz z członkami swojej drużyny. Założyła na ramię plecak ze wszystkimi potrzebnymi rzeczami. '''Selene: Dobra. Trzeba wpierw ustalić strategię, aby możliwie jak najmniej odczuć na sobie braki żywności i innych "luksusów". Jako, że nie mam zamiaru robić tu za jedyną myślącą osobę, chętnie posłucham waszych propozycji. Mruknęła z lekkim uśmiechem. Chciała sprawić wrażenie przyjaznej. Selene (PZ): Dobra organizacja będzie naszym kluczem do sukcesu. Piers wygląda na zorientowanego w temacie, Jurgita może nawet zostać moją bliższą współpracowniczką...a reszta? Reszta też się przyda. Każdy się przyda. Jeśli mam dowodzić drużyną to pierwsze co - musimy utworzyć znaczną przewagę nad innymi ! Selene: Uhm...chyba nieco się ściemnia. Trzeba powoli zakombinować ognisko. Potem wszyscy usiądziemy i zastanowimy się co dalej. Zerknęła w stronę niezadowolonej Levianne. Selene: Pasuje, księżniczko? Mruknęła ironicznie. Levianne: '''Po pierwsze, to jeżeli już, to ja jestem KRÓLOWĄ! A po drugie - może być! left '''Selene: Królowa, taaa... Przewróciła teatralnie oczyma. Selene: Tak czy inaczej...chodźmy w stronę tamtego niewielkiego placu. Widzę, że tam jest już uzbierany chrust na nasze pierwsze ognisko. Wskazała odpowiedni kierunek. Plac przed budynkiem - ognisko Selene wraz z drużyną podeszła do ogniska. Rozejrzała się. Selene: Trzeba nam coś pod tyłki zorganizować. Nie będziemy na wilgotnej ziemi siedzieć... Levianne: 'Hmmm....Mam w mojej torebce poduszkę! ''Wyjęła jaśka ze swojej torebki, a wszyscy na nią spojrzeli. '''Levianne: ...Ale tylko jedną, przykro mi... :c Wszyscy się na nią wkurzyli, ona podłożyła poduszkę pod swój kuper. <3 Shawn: Spoko, ja mam ich pięć. -,- Selene: 'Doobra. A tak na serio nie mamy żadnych poduszek. ''Mruknęła. (trochę realizmu, no plis... ;-; ) '''Selene: Co najwyżej trzeba będzie przeszukać budynek. Może będą tam jakieś koce czy coś innego. Sama też sądzę, że spanie pod gołym niebem jest nieco kiepskie, z drugiej strony nie przeniesiemy ogniska do budynku, to logiczne... Zamyśliła się. Levianne: 'Ja się zmęczyłam po wczorajszych ''(czy tam dzisiejszych (please) ) poszukiwaniach, więc zostanę tutaj, i przypilnuję ogniska. :3 'Levianne(Pz): '''No co? Zmęczyłam się! Po za tym czemu nie jestem w drużynie Sadie, tylko w drużynie tej beznadziejnej Selene? I jeszcze Jurgita, Nicky, Shawn i tak dalej...Muszę mieć oczy otwarte dookoła głowy. ''Nicky gapiła się cały czas przed siebie, miała gdzieś ludzi i otoczenie. <3 '''Nicky PZ: To, co tam zobaczyłam zwaliło mnie z nóg! Chociaż.. było nawet przyjemnie. <3 Nicky: Gde ja jestm? :D Rozejrzała się. Nicky: Ooo, wśród Miłoszy. <3 Doskonale. <3 Zdjęła buciki i na placach u stóp zaczęła rysować ludziki. *-* Nicky: Ten malutki jest moim dilerem.. to znaczy liderem. <3 Nicky: Co tu tak cicho? <3 Może wam zaśpiewam? <3 Objęła wesoło Selene. Zaczęła śpiewać swój hit. Nicky: Di endo! <3 Ukłon. Po chwili było słychać wycie wilków. <3 Nicky: '''Jeej, Miłosze się odzywają. <3 ''Zaklaskała. '' '''Nicky PZ: Brakuje mi Marylki, nasz duet byłby genialny. <333 Selene jakimś cudem wydostała się z objęć Nicky z niezręcznym uśmiechem. Selene: Suuper...prócz talentu wokalnego przydałoby się jeszcze jakieś pojęcie o tym, jak nam tu zorganizować odpowiednie przetrwanie na te parę dni... Westchnęła. Levianne natomiast leżała na poduszce z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. (please) Levianne: 'Idź już do tej wieżyczki, a ja z tą blond Czeszką popilnujemy ognia. '''Selene: '''O nie, księżniczko. Ty idziesz na pierwszy ogień. ''Zmarszczyła brwi i przewróciła jej leżak. '''Selene: Ruszaj się. Raczej nie chcesz bym powtórzyła to, co działo się w recepcji, nie? Stanęła obok Piersa. Shawn przyglądał się całej sytuacji. Shawn: No to ja pójdę. Ten budynek wydaje się być spokojny... wy stańcie na straży. Oczywiście, jak Selene pozwoli. Lekko się uśmiechnął, lecz od razu spoważniał. Shawn: Mogę iść z kim chcecie, mam doświadcznenie... Piers zerknął na Levianne i Selene. Rozejrzał się wokół. Piers: 'Pójdę się trochę rozejrzeć... ''I poszedł w kierunku starego budynku. '''Selene: Uhm...zaczekaj... Mruknęła idąc za chłopakiem. Wzięła wpierw z plecaka dwie latarki. Selene: Teraz można iść. Odparła podając mu latarkę. Z ciemności ze słodkim uśmiechem pojawiła się Jurgita. Jurgita: 'Sieeemka! ''Rzuciła radośnie. Selene uśmiechnęła się. '''Selene: No, siemka mała. Idziesz ze mną na przeszukanie tego budynku? Podeszła bliżej Selene zaciekawiona. Jurgita: Jaaasne! Rzuciła radośnie. Jurgita: Ale nie będzie ciemno? Spojrzała lekko kuląc wzrok. Selene wskazała na swoją latarkę. Selene: Nic się nie przejmuj mam latarkę. Puściła oczko. Jurgita: '''W takim razie chodźmy pani kapitan. ''Odpowiedziała zadowolona. '' '''Jurgita: Jak się wgl nazywasz? Zapytała spoglądając na dziewczynę. '' ''Levianne w międzyczasie leniła się na swoim leżaku, poduszce, whatever, bo nie miała ochoty chodzić ze swoimi wrogami po jakichś ciemnościach. Levianne: 'Ech, co tu by zrobić? Zgłodniałam! A przecież nie można przechodzić do innych sektorów...Co za kicha! ''Rzuciła swoimi okularami o glebę. 'Levianne(Pz): '''Niech coś się wreszcie zacnie dziać! W sumie wolałabym siedzieć w łóżku z jakimś bogatym facetem na Florydzie, ale z kolei tutaj stawką jest na prawdę duuużo kasy. Czy uda mi się ją wygrać? O to się muszę postarać! Muszę jakoś przechytrzyć Selene, aby odpadła, i dojść do rozdzielenia drużyn, a tam - będzie z peewnoością łatwiej. ''Przypomniało jej się, że w torebce ma ma jakieś stare pianki. 'Levianne: '''Ech..powinnam zrobić jakiś porządny remont w mojej torebce.. ''Wyjęła opakowanie, w którym znajdowało się 6 pianek. 'Levianne: '''Hmm 6 pianek i sześć osób w drużynie...No cóż, trudno! ^^ Tylko na co by tu je nadziać?? ''Zauważyła nieopodal ogniska długi badyl. 'Levianne: '''Bingo! ''Nadziała na niego piankę, i zaczęła smażyć w ognisku. Opuszczony budynek - a właściwie już jego ruiny Selene wraz z Jurgitą weszła do budynku. Parter zdawał się być kompletnie opustoszały. W oddali dostrzegła klatkę schodową i raczej zepsutą już windę. '''Selene: Uhm, jestem Selene. Odparła nieco zamyślona. Selene: A Ty to...? Jurgita: Jurgita! <3 Uśmiechnęła się słodko i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę dziewczyny. Selene uścisnęła lekko dłoń dziewczyny. Selene: Okeej, Jurgita. Więc. Stwierdziłam, że powinniśmy znaleźć coś, co posłuży nam za odpowiednie posłania. Chyba musimy się udać na piętro. Mam nadzieję, że reszta się ruszy. Nie będą przecież w czwórkę ognia pilnować. Przewróciła oczyma. Selene: 'Inaczej im nogi z dupy powyrywam. Dosłownie... ''Mruknęła wściekła. Jurgita spojrzała na Selene swoim złowieszczym uśmieszkiem, po czym zamieniła go w słodki i radosny uśmiech. '''Jurgita: Jeśli będzie potrzeba to pomoge...chętnie. Dodała po chwili zastanowienia. '' '''Selene:' Hah, chętnie. Skorzystam z okazji jak będzie potrzeba. Puściła do niej oczko i udała się w stronę schodów. Podeszła bliżej Selene i szepnęła jej na ucho. Jurgita: 'Może i jestem mała...ale kiedy potrzeba to czasem potrafie przyłożyć. ''Powiedziała szeptem. '' '''Selene: '''Uhm...mówiłaś coś? Nie dosłyszałam za bardzo...sorry. ''Mruknęła wchodząc po schodach, kierując się na pierwsze piętro. '''Jurgita: Nie...nic ważnego. Rzuciła z uśmiechem podażając za kapitanką. Selene: 'Okej, jak wolisz. ''Stwierdziła krótko przystając na chwilę. W końcu dotarły na pierwsze piętro. '''Selene: Lewo? Prawo? Jurgita: Pierwsza myśl w lewo. Rzuciła zamyślona. Jurgita: Czym się interesujesz? Obie dziewczyny skierowały się w lewo. Selene: Nic szczególnego. Zwykle zajmuję się pisaniem. Wiersze, opowiadania. Takie tam. Swego czasu brałam jeszcze udział w konkursach strzeleckich. Broń palna, strzelanie z łuku. Jakimś trafem mam dobrego cela, heh. Mam nawet przy sobie...gdyby ktoś był niegrzeczny. Zaśmiała się lekko, wskazując na broń, którą ostatnio znalazła. Od razu ją schowała, podchodząc do jednego z pomieszczeń. Selene: '''Cóóż. Chyba pora na poszukiwania. '''Jurgita: Ja tam lubie być niegrzeczna. Rzuciła z uśmieszkiem idąc za Selene cały czas. '' '''Selene:' Rzuć to przy jakimś chłopaku, z pewnością będzie wniebowzięty. No, ewentualnie przy jakiejś dziewczynie. Nie wiem co preferujesz. Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem wchodząc do pokoju. Zaczęła przeszukiwać zniszczone szafki w nadziei, że coś znajdzie. W jednej z szafek znalazła dwa dosyć duże koce. Były trochę zniszczone, ale lepsze to niż nic, prawda? '' '''Jurgita: '''Brawo Selene! ''Uśmiechnęła się radośnie. Jurgita: A co jeśli preferuje dziewczyny? Wyklniesz mnie z drużyny? Włożyła palec do kąciku ust spoglądając na dziewczyne. Selene: Nie jestem jakąś homofobką. Zaśmiała się. Selene: Mnie to nie przeszkadza. Wzruszyła ramionami i wzięła oba koce. Podeszła do Jurgity. Selene: Okej, mamy już koce. Teraz przydałyby się jakieś poduszki czy coś. Może stare materace... Ale łóżka tu nie ma...muismy iść dalej. Jurgita: Ty zapewne poszukujesz księcia do swojej bajki? Zapytała zaciekawiona wyciągając ręcę po koce by pomóc dziewczynie. Selene wręczyła dziewczynie jeden z kocy i wzruszyła ramionami idąc dalej. Selene: Książę z bajki? Nie...to takie...przesłodzone teksty. Facetem nie pogardzę, byle miał trochę oleju w głowie. Z drugiej strony...okazji do bycia z dziewczyną nie miałam. Jeśli już mam być kompletnie szczera. Mruknęła wchodząc do kolejnego pokoju, którym był jakiś stary salon. Dostrzegła nieco zniszczoną i brudną kanapę. Jurgita: '''Też nie miałam okazji by być z dziewczyną mimo moich preferencji. Aczkolwiek w końcu jakąś bratnią duszą bym nie pogardziła... ''Westchnęła lekko zasmucona. '' '''Selene: A nuż któraś Ci w oko wpadnie i ty jej też... Mruknęła cicho wyciągając z buta swój scyzoryk. Nie był to ten tępy, który ukradła jej Levi. Zaczęła ciąć obicie kanapy. Selene: No. Prowizoryczne poduszki zawsze spoko, nie? Jurgita: W tym wypadku to coś. Uśmiechneła się na samą myśl o "poduszkach". Jurgita: Świetnie posługujesz się scyzorykiem. Też mam wprawę w takiej bro...zabawkach. Selene: Bronią, scyzorykiem. Trochę ciekawe umiejętności. Muszę zapewnić nam wygraną. Levianne chce mnie wykopać, a ja się nie dam... Jurgita: Mogę pomóc, wydaje się być świruską... Westchnęła niezadowolona. Cóż dla niej to była konkurencja. '' '''Jurgita': Więc, chętnie się jej pozbędę. Rzuciła z uśmiechem podchodząc bliżej Selene. Selene: Nie można zabijać...aczkolwiek...można nie do końca bezpośrednio... Rzuciła zamyślona. Jurgita: Szkoda, że nie można zabijać. Wypaliła po chwili zorientowała się co powiedziała. Jurgita: Szkoda by było tylu ofiar... Selene: Niektórych nie... Rzuciła szczerze. Jurgita: '''No to oczywiste, że nie. ''Najchętniej bym ich sama zabiła...rzucila sama do siebie w myśli Jurgita. '' '''Selene: Dobra...mamy poduszki i koce. Wróćmy już do nich. I tak gdybyśmy na coś trafiły, to nie będziemy miały jak tego zabrać... no chyba, że zauważyłaś tu coś jeszcze...? Rozejrzała się. Jurgita: '''Poza fajną dziewczyną, nikogo tu nie widzę. Żadnego ciekawego obiektu. ''Włożyła palce do pyszczka. '' '''Selene: Uhm...dzięki. To...możemy iść, tak? Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jurgita: W suime...możemy. Selene: 'Skoro tak, to idziemy... ''Odparła kierując się w stronę drzwi. Jurgita przystanęła. '''Jurgita: W sumie...nie możemy chwile odpocząć? Zapytała szeptem. '' '''Selene:' Uhm...w sumie. Nie spieszy mi się. Więc...luz. Nie mam ochoty patrzeć już na Levianne. Mruknęła. Jurgita: '''Podzielam Twoje zdanie, też nie chcę na nią patrzeć. Strasznie babsko... ''Wzdrygneła się na samą myśl. '' '''Selene: Cudem się hamuję, by jej nie uszkodzić, serio... Uśmiechnęła sie pod nosem. Jurgita: 'Sama bym jej coś zrobiła, niekoniecznie miłego. ''Mrukneła niezadowolona. 'Selene: '''Ooou, widzę że myślimy podobnie. Podoba mi się to. ''Uśmiechnęła się. '''Jurgita: Cóz...najwyrażniej mamy podobny punkt widzenia. Również mi się to podoba, bardzo. Puściła jej oczko. Jurgita: '''Chetnie bym ją poprzestawiała. '''Selene: '''Mianowicie? Co masz na myśli? '''Jurgita: Na początek co nieco obiła by się uspokoiła. Potem... Uśmiechnęła się szatańsko pod nosem. Jurgita: '''Coś bardziej...bolesnego. ''Powiedziała zaraz z uśmiechem. '' '''Selene: Z dziwnych przyczyn zaczyna mi się to podobać... Selene (PZ): Chyba coś ze mną nie tak. No ewentualnie po prostu chcę, by ta zołza zdechła. Whatever. Spojrzała zaintrygowana na Selene. J'urgita': Podooooba? Zaświeciły się jej oczka. '' '''Selene:' No...jakoś tak. W sumie nie wiem czemu...ale tak... Jurgita: Też mi się to podoba... Odparła cicho. '' '''Selene: '''Uhm...okeej... ''Uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. Selene: '''To sądzę, że się dogadamy... '''Jurgita: '''Myśle...że mamy pełne predyspozycje do tego... ''Powiedziała cicho patrząc przed siebie. '' ''Selene: A owszem, owszem. Dobrze mieć się z kim dogadać. '' Przysiadła na parapecie. 'Jurgita: '''Zdecydowanie to lepsza perspektywa...cieszę się. ''Usmiechnęła się podchodząc do dziewczyny. Selene spojrzała na Jurgitę zaciekawiona. '''Selene: Uhm? Coś nie tak? Jurgita: Nic...po prostu fajnie mieć osobę z którą można pogadać... Odparła spoglądając na dziewczynę. Jurgita nie miała nigdy nikogo z kim nawet by zamieniła kilka zdań. Poniekąd ten program ją do tego zmusił. Selene:' Rozumiem...sama też nie jestem jakąś gadułą. Ale bycie kapitanem mnie do tego zmusza jak widać. Jurgita: Wychodzi Ci to świetnie...Dziękuje za wzięcie mnie ze sobą... Selene: Ale to przecież żaden problem. Co Ty, mała... to nic wielkiego. Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny. Jurgita: 'Dla mnie to wiele...jako jedyna pokazałaś serce w programie... ''Westchnęła opierając się o ścianę. '''Jurgita: To smutne jak ludzie zapominają o innych... Selene: Oj niech tylko nie robi się tu tak rzewnie. Zeskoczyła z parapetu i podeszła do dziewczyny. Lekko szturchnęła dziewczynę łokciem i uśmiechnęła się. Jurgita: 'Zawsze sobie radze sama...więc...przepraszam... ''Uśmiechnęła się po chwili. '''Jurgita: Niech będzie weselej. Powiedziała do dziewczyny. '' 'Selene': Spoko, postaram się do zagwarantować.'' Uśmiechnęła się do niej. Jurgita: '''Nic na siłe, Selene...Bardzo miło mi sie z Tobą spędza czas. ''Odpowiedziała całkowicie SZCZERZE. '' '''Selene: I wzajemnie.Zdecydowanie miło się gada. Aż się nie chce wracać do tamtych. Chociaż..nie wszyscy są tam najgorsi. Jurgita: To może póki co posiedzimy tutaj razem... Selene: W sumie...czemu nie. Aż tak bardzo boisz się ciemności, hm? Jurgita: Owszem...przy Tobie mi lepiej... Selene: Heh...urocze...w pewnym sensie... Jurgita: W jakim..? Spojrzała na dziewczynę. Selene: Uhm...sama nie wiem...jakoś tak mi się wyrwało...heh. Jurgita: Rozumiem... Odparła cicho. '' '''Jurgita:' Bardzo miłe słowa... Selene: '''Może...jakoś nie przywiązuję do tego uwagi. Mówię co myślę. To wszystko. '''Jurgita: Jesteś bardzo urokliwą dziewczyną... Rzuciła cicho. Selene: Uhm...taaak? Rzuciła nieco zaskoczona. Jurgita: Moim zdaniem...bardzo... Odpowiedziała trochę zakłopotana. Selene uśmiechnęła się nieco zdezorientowana. Selene: '''Uhm...dziękuję... Też jesteś dość...słodka... '''Jurgita: Miło...dziękuje...może wspólne przytulenie..? Zapytała cicho. Selene przyjrzała się dziewczynie. Po chwili wzruszyła ramionami i przytuliła dziewczynę. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła przytulenie. Jurgita: Cudowne uczucie czuć...bijące ciepło od innej osoby... Westchnęła. Jurgita(PZ): Uhm...troche dziwne uczucia we mnie są... Selene (PZ): '''Mam jakieś śmieszne wrażenie, że to nie jakieś przyjacielskie "przytulaski".... '''Selene: Owszem...to przyznaję. Jurgita: Dziękuje za to... Powiedziała odklejając się od dziewczyny. Jurgita: Nie chce też nadwyręzać dobra pani kapitan... Selene: 'Oj nie przesadzaj...Korzystaj póki masz okazję... Przy innych chyba nie wypada... ''Uśmiechnęła się. Wtuliła się w dziewczynę. '''Jurgita: Dziękuje... Odparła cicho. Tymczasem Shawn przyszedł do tego samego budynku i zaczął poszukiwania. Shawn (pokój zwierzeń): Ech, wszyscy mnie ignorują, nie wiem czemu... Nie zwrócił uwagi na dziewczyny, bo wiedział, że i tak go oleją. W szukaniu musiał więc radzić sobie sam, skoro dwie panie cały czas gadały, nie widząc świata dookoła. W opuszczonym budynku za bardzo nie mógł znaleść poduszek, jedzenia, ani czego kolwiek. Wyjątkiem była jakaś staara mapa, którą pospiesznie schował. Shawn (pokój zwierzeń): Nic a nic tu nie ma, tylko ten papier! Ale... może się przyda jak toaletowego zabraknie... Więc nadal wierzył, że znajdzie coś "pożyteczneego". Odnalazł jedynie puste opakowanie po szpinaku z Pypye'a, które też schował. W końcu metal też zawsze może się przydać... Piers tymczasem szukał na najwyższym piętrze, a właściwie tym co z niego zostało. Nad nim tylko niebo, na lewo ściana, na prawo kolejna ściana, a właściwie to co z niej zostało. Tylko przed nim leżał jakiś stos rupieci. Cóż, może znajdzie tam coś ciekawego. Chwilowo jednak stał oparty o ścianę i rozmyślał nad śmiercią ostatniej dwójki, Zoey i Duncana. Piers: 'Niedobrze...Gdybym tylko wiedział co się stanie... ''Zacisnął niezadowolony przebiegiem poprzednich wydarzeń pięść... 'Piers: '''Jak ona mogła... ''Walnął pięścią w ścianę, a ściana się przewróciła. Piers spojrzał na nią i podszedł do wspomnianego wcześniej stosu rupieci. Trzeba będzie się stąd jakoś wyrwać - Pomyślał sobie, po czym zaczął przeszukiwać stos. Jednak im dłużej w nim szukał, tym więcej ponurych wniosków się nasuwało. Nie znajdował nic co by mogło się przydać. W końcu po przekopaniu całego stosu, znalazł tylko jakąś kopertę. 'Piers: '''Wyjątkowo interesujące. ''Otworzył ją. W środku znajdował się list. List ten pisał o tym, jak ktoś wcześniej mieszkający został najechany przez....i tutaj już nie można się rozczytać. Zakładać można że prawdopodobnie ten ktoś został tutaj również zamordowany. Piers schował list do kieszeni w spodniach, po czym podszedł do krawędzi budynku i spoglądał na dół w kierunku swojej drużyny, po czym spojrzał w kierunku mrocznej wieży. Oczywiście drużyna nie widziała go, bo było po prostu zbyt ciemno aby go tam dostrzegli. Westchnął. Odszedł trochę i nagle podłoga się zatrzęsła. Piers nie zdążył zrobić kroku a zapadła się pod nim ziemia. Podłoga pękła a Piers zleciał na dolne piętro razem z gruzami gdzie były Selene i Jurgita. Przez chwilę dziewczyny nic nie widziały, ponieważ zakurzyło się trochę. Selene starała się ochronić Jurgitę, przyciągając ją do siebie. Na szczęście nic im się nie stało. Dostrzegłszy wśród gruzów Piersa, dziewczyna podeszła do niego. 'Selene: '''Niezły bałagan, kolego.. ''Rzuciła z lekkim uśmiechem i przykucnęła przy nim. 'Selene: 'Żyjesz? Piers odkaszlnął kurz i przyjął pomocną "łapkę" od Selene. 'Piers: '''Nic mi nie jest. ''Po czym wstał. 'Selene: '''Całe szczęście... ''Odparła również wstając. '''Selene: Wyglądało trochę groźnie jednak... Piers spojrzał w miejsce z którego wyleciał. Piers: 'Bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli się stąd wyniesiemy. Ten budynek zaraz się zawali. ''Mruknął. 'Selene: '''Może jednak przeszukajmy co się da...nie przetrwamy mając tylko to, co dali nam prowadzący... ''Spojrzała na Piersa. 'Piers: '...Niech będzie. 'Piers(PZ): 'Żebym tylko później nie słyszał że nie ostrzegałem... Selene uśmiechnęła się lekko. 'Selene: '''Spokojnie. Mamy już koce i prowizoryczne poduszki... jeśli budynek nie przetrwa, to w takim razie musimy jakimś cudem zrobić sobie coś w rodzaju namiotu... ''Piers kiwnął porumowiewawczo do Selene. '''Selene: Uhm...okej. W takim razie może zejdę do piwnic...o ile są. A wy... Spojrzała na Jurgitę i Piersa. Selene: 'Jak już wolicie... ''Jurgita złapała pod rękę Selene i powiedziała. '''Jurgita: Chooodźmy razem... Westchnęła cicho. '' '''Selene: '''Nooo...okej. Spoko. Chodźmy. ''Odparła idąc z Jurgitą w stronę piwnicy. Jurgita: Chce jeszcze z Tobą troche czasu spędzić...jesteś mi bliska. Spojrzała jej głęboko w oczy słodko się uśmiechając. '' 'Selene:' Uhm...znamy się tak dopiero...parę minut...'' Uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. Jurgita: Może...faktycznie troche przesadzam... Odparła po chwili wyczuwając troche niezręczne zareagowanie Selene. W końcu obie znalazły się w ociemnionej piwnicy budynku. Tu również znajdował się niewielki korytarz oraz drzwi do kilku pomieszczeń gospodarczych. Selene: '''Nie mam nic przeciwko temu...w sumie... '''Jurgita: Naprawdę...? Nie chce się narzucać... Powiedziała rozglądając się po korytarzu. '' '''Selene:' Nie, serio... Po prostu cały czas myślę jak wykombinować nam alternatywne schronienie jeśli faktycznie budynek zmieni się w gruz... Jurgita: 'Za dużo myślisz pani kapitan... ''Westchnęła. 'Jurgita: '''Przydałoby się byś się troszke zrelaksowała... '''Selene: '''Mooże...tylko jak się zrelaksować w takich warunkach, co? '''Jurgita: '''Zawsze możesz usiaść...oo tam.. ''Wskazała palcem na jedno z krzeseł. '''Jurgita: A ja mogę wykonać masaż pleców... Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny. Selene: Uhm...brzmi to trochę...dziwnie nie sądzisz, mała? Jurgita uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie i się lekko zarumieniła zawstydzona. Jurgita: 'Uhm...przepraszam...nie powinnam. ''Odpowiedziała szybko. '' '''Selene: '''Wiesz mała...mam wrażenie, że coś Cię gryzie. ''Mruknęła wchodząc do jednego z pokoi. '''Jurgita: '''Mnie...co mnie może gryźć..taką małą niewinną dziewczynkę..? '''Selene: To mnie właśnie ciekawi. Jurgita: '''Hehe...nie no nic wielkiego...czasem mam problem z wewnetrznymi uczucia..hehe... Uśmiechnęła się krzywo udając, że jest okej. '''Selene: Jak sobie chcesz... Zaczęła przeszukiwać szafki. Jurgita równiez zaczęła szukac podeszła do olbrzymiej starej szafy, którą starała się wyważyć swoim kopniakiem. Selene nagle znajduje fotografię całej 20, jakby z jakiegoś wyjazdu grupowego, ale nikt przecież się nie znał wcześniej, więc jak?. Jurgita zaś nie mogła otworzyć szafkę i z całej siły uderzyła w słup, nagle wszystko zaczęło się trzęść, wszyscy którzy byli w budynku uciekli a ten zawalił się kompletnie. Shawn także nadal przeszukiwał budynek. W rogu zauważył mały plecak. Shawn: Hura? Podniósł go i przeszukał... odnalazł tam 1 litr czystej wody i całą puszkę z groszkiem. Shawn (PZ): Nieźle! Zaintrygowany poszedł do Selene i czekał na jej opinie... Ta zerknęła na Shawna i pokiwała głową z aprobatą. Selene: Dobrze się spisałeś! Możemy siadać przy ognisku i zająć się kolacją. Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka i poklepała go lekko po ramieniu. Selene (PZ): Zachowam to zdjęcie... nie będę go teraz nikomu pokazywać. Sama muszę to jakoś rozwikłać... ewentualnie znaleźć odpowiednią osobę do wtajemniczenia... Sektor drużyny "Maggie" Vivian usiadła na hipsterskim pieńku, gdzie założyła w hipsterski sposób nogę na nogę i popatrzyła na swoją drużynę. Vivian (pokój zwierzeń): LOOOOL! Co się stało ostatnio? :O Ktoś zginął, zostałam wybrana do drużyny i... YOLO I OMG!!! Co to ma być?! :O Vivian: Lol... i co mamy teraz coś zrobić? Brzuch Vivi zaczął wydawać hipsterskie, burczące dźwięki. Vivian: Czy mamy coś do jedzenia? ;__; Yolo? Ktokolwiek? T'Ji: 'Hejka! . Wybrali mnie ostatniego i jestem w cienkej drużynie... W ogóle ja sam jestem cienki! Sadie i Katie pewnie spaprzą jak w WTP, Tyrone też jakoś mi się nie wydaje się że byłby dobry a Niang i tak prędzej czy później czeka eutanAZJA. Ale jest jeszcze William... ''Tyrone spojrzał zażenowany na swoją drużynę. '''(Pokój zwierzeń) Tyrone: Dwie psiapsióły, jakiś świrus... zostali tylko ta Niang i William, może damy radę. Chyba, że też są dziwakami. Tyrone: 'To wy se paplajcie, a ja idę co złowić. ''Ruszył ze sprzętem do wędkowania w kierunku jeziora. '''Willliam: Oczywiście, że ja śmiało odpowiadając na to pytanie. Prychnął i wsadził nos w plecak. William (Pokój zwierzeń): Allright. Patrząc na skład drużyny mamy jakąś być nomę nekrofilkę, bliżniaczki z czego jedną żal do konia przyrówniać ten jakże prostolinijny naiwniak Andrew i ... czarny. *wzdycha* A okazuje się, że teraz śmierć nie wydaje się złym rozwiązaniem... Ze zdziwieniem przyjrzał się Adrewowi. Willam: To szaleńczo miło Andrew, ale jednocześnie czuję się urażony. William(Pokój zwierzeń): Ba! *pogładzil się we włosy*. Skup się. *twarz mu spoważniała* Drużyna. Ekhem.. mamy czarnego, tego co jest cichym gejem, dwie koleżanko-bliżniaczki z czego jednak aż się wylewa i azjatka zapewne na nie ze wszystkim.*wzycha*. Może alternatywa - śmierc, nie będzie taka zła? Z plecaka wygrzebał jakiś pojemnik i zauważył zwiniętę w kłębek żyłkę wędkarską. William: 'Mhm... profesjonalny zapas. ''Podrzucił zadowolony z siebie żyłką. Sam jeszcze wyjął swoją zapalniczkę w której wciąż znajdował się gaz. 'William: '''Dobra. Ktoś musi coś zorganizować co nie? Więc... możecie zebrać chrusu o gałeżie i rozpalić ogień. ''Rzucił im przed nosy zapaliczkę. 'WIlliam: '''Nie działa, ale pewnie wam się przyda. Ja skombinuję jakoś prozaiczną wędkę i skoro mamy sobie radzić to trzeba by złowić coś. ''Skierował się w stronę jeziora. 'William: '''Jeśki któreś chce towarzyszyć śmiało. ''Skwitował i poszedł. '''Sadie: To ja pójdę po jagody! Sadie gdzieś wybiegła wywracając się po drodze. Jezioro William udał się prosto nad jezioro. Z zapartym tchem przyglądał się tafli wody, po czym podszedł do rosnącej na nich liściastych pędów. Pochwycił za jeden z nich i złamał. WIlliam: 'Za słabe. ''Robił tak z każdym, jednak żaden nie spełniał jego wymagań. '' '''William: '''Fascynujące. Wszystko pod górkę. ''Nostalgicznie potarł się pod podbródek, okazując niemalże ciekawość. 'William(Pokój zwierzeń): '''W rzeczy samej. Sztuka przetrwania nie nazywała by się sztuką. Nie każdy potrafi ją pojąć i chhyba dlatego to wydaje się być piękne. *chytrze pogląda w kadr wciąć się pocierając* Jednakże nic co ludzkie, WIlliamowi nie jest obce. ''W końcu znalazł skierowal się z zarośli do wolnostojącego drzewa. Próbował znaleść konar, gałąś która będzie miarę prosta, wytrzymała i wystarczająco elastyczna do połowów. Chodził i krążył między nimi aż znalazł to czego tak szukał. Nie mając narzędzi pod ręką impowizował zwyczajnie używając siły aż oderwał fragment. Nie bacząc na poobdzierane przy tym ręce zaczął w spokoju nawijać sobie żyłkę i konstruować coś co miało mu przypominać wędkę. Prace umilał mu nieco szum i bryza unosząca się z jeziorka. Tyrone przyszedł tutaj nieco później od Williama, gdyż w lesie szukał sprzętu, z którego mógłby zrobić wędkę. Mając ją już gotową zaczął szukać tylko miejsca do połowu. Zauważył Williama ale nie chciał być w tym samym miejscu. Wolał poszukać innego miejsca. Po kilku minutach okrążania jeziora znalazł idealne miejsce i przysiadł. '''Tyrone: W takim razie zaczynamy. Zarzucił wędką i pod nosem nucił sobie jakieś szanty, które słyszał od wujka marynarza kiedyś. Ale znowu przyszedł nieproszony gość wiadomo kto. (Andrew). Znalazł chudy leszczynowy patyk. Andrew: '''Jeszcze jakiś sznurek... ''Znalazł na ziemi dość trafnie, wyjątkowo dłuuuuuuugi włos... Przywiązał nić do patyka licząc że coś tą niby wędką złowi... '' '''Andrew: No to teraz ha... Aaa tam walę. Rozebrał się do bokserek, wstrzymał powietrze i wskoczył do jeziora. William: Nie mogłeś normalnei wejść! Krzyknął do niego. William: Teraz to wszystko płoszysz!! Kończył ostatnie wiązanie i nadział jakiegoś robaka z pudełka i zarzucił. Zignorował to co do niego wykrzyczał William. Andrew(W myślach): Jak złapie rybę to się zdziwi... Jednak ryby były okropnie szybkie... Całe szczęście że Andrew umie na dość długo wstrzymać powietrze... Jedna ryba jednak nie uciekała, Andrew zorientował się że patyk się kruszy. Wykorzystał to że kij miał ostre zakończenie i nadział na niego rybę. (O dziwo zdążył). Wyszedł z jeziora. Andrew: ''wdech'' Mam rybę... To co... Oderżnął łeb ryby patykiem. Andrew: Smażymy? WIlliam: 'Nie do wiary... ''Jakoś nie wierzył i wzruszył ramionami. '''William: Na razie to ją nadziej na coś jak już i trzeba wypatroszyć ją. Nie wiem jak ty, ale nie mam zamiaru niektórych wnętrzności tknąć.. Poczuł, że coś ciągnie i szarpał się z wędką. Niestety przeliczył się s konstrukcją i po jednym pociągnięciu cała wędka przeszła do lamusa. William: 'Drobna niedogodność.. ''Starał się wyjść z twarzą. 'William: '''Jak nie ryba to co innego. Podszedł do sitowia i zaczął je zbierać. '''William: '''W ogóle mamy coś do nabrania wody? Las ''Sadie przyszła do miejsca nieopodal, gdzie były krzaki z jagodami. 'Sadie: '''Jagody!!! ''Dziewczyna zachwyciła się widokiem owoców. '''Sadie: Katie będzie zadowolona. Nazbieram dla nas parę jagód. No i oczywiście dla Niang, i innych z mojej drużyny! Sadie wzięła w garść jagody, ale nie wiedziała, że nie są to zwykłe jagody... Idąc w stronę dziewczyn, zaatakowało ją bliżej niezidentifikowane zwierzę. Dziewczyna straciła przytomność. Sadie oprzytomniała dopiero następnego dnia. Sadie: 'Gdzie ja jestem?! ''Sadie rozejrzała się w okół. Przypomniała sobie, że zaatakowała ją dzika zwierzyna. '''Sadie: Ech... Co ja takiego zrobiłam?! Chciałam tylko nazbierać trochę jagód! Dziewczyna pozbierała jagody, które się rozsypały. Spojrzała na dwie ścieżki. Tylko teraz pytanie która jest właściwa? Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Zawsze to Katie gubiła się w terenie! To nie tak, że się zgubiłam, ja po prostu straciłam czujność, bo jakieś głupie zwierzę mnie zaatakowało! ' ''Sadie usiadła koło drzewa i czekała na cud. PS: (Notka: Możecie również tworzyć własne "nagłówki 3", dużo miejsc zostało wypisanych w tekście jak i możecie proponować własne jednak tylko na terenie tej dzielnicy. Na razie nie posiadacie żadnych dachów nad głową, oraz dobrze by było jakbyście spróbowali coś upolować czy złowić, kilka rzeczy dostaliście a najpotrzebniejsze jedzenie na następne dni dostaniecie dopiero pod koniec odcinka. Zadanie rozpocznie się w piątek o godzinie 16/17, wtedy też poznacie już pełne nazwy drużyn. I jeszcze jedno, mamy taką zagadkę dla was do rozwiązania, oczywiście za jakąś nagrodę <3. A oto i ona: "2 plus 2, 4 plus 4... i tak do dwóch tysięcy, Prosta gra, która wymaga cierpliwości i dużych kompetencji, Znajdź grę, zagraj i daj dowód, że doprowadziłeś ją do końca, Może właśnie to pomoże ci tutaj przetrwać pomimo wrogiego współplemieńca?" (Proszę nie hejtować rymów, chodzi o to, aby zrozumieć zagadkę i prawidłową odpowiedź dać pokazać komuś z ekipy na pw <3 Spieszcie się, kto pierwszy ten lepszy ^^. Oczywiście nie poinformujemy, jeśli ktoś już rozwiązał odpowiedź <3 I nie odpowiadamy na pytania dotyczące tego, jeśli spróbujesz, odpowiemy że trafiłeś, albo nie <3 Powodzenia <3) Przed wieżą Zegarmistrza: Wszyscy stali przed Claire a ta trzymała w ręku 3 zwinięte flagi. '''Claire: Przydałoby się byście się jakoś nazywali.. Wasi kapitanowie wybrali dla was nazwy.. całkowicie żałosne ale wybrali.. Selene, wasza drużyna to NoStaLgiczni SocJoPaci.. nie miałaś lepszego wyboru? 125px Rzuciła flagę do Selene. Claire: Maggie.. twoja drużyna to Jamnikowe Kule.. 125px Rzuciła jej flagę. Claire: A twoja Sadie to Sześć Serc.. 125px I jej również podała flagę. Claire: 'Teraz czas na zadanie.. Musicie jakoś żyć..mieć dach nad głową. Dlatego zdecydowałam wam pójść na rękę. ''W tej chwili na tereny drużynowe spadły jakieś śmieci stare deski, blachy, dachówki, pustaki, części z różnych pokojów domowych.. Wszystko. 'Claire: '''Musicie wyczarować sobie dom w kilka dni. Oczywiście korzystając z tego co macie. Liny i Gwoździe dajemy wam jako jedyne nowe, pomogą wam w ogarnięciu tego wszystkiego.. Każda z drużyn ma wybudować jak najlepsze schronienie dla siebie. ''(Notka: Możecie to zrobić w opisie, narysować, co chcecie, ważne byście coś zbudowali, ofc. nie uda wam się zrobić willi ze złotem bo nie macie na to ani surowców ani czasu. Macie zbudować coś ładnego, podzielić w środku na jakieś pokoje/nie pokoje, sfery, co chcecie, im bardziej się postaracie tym lepiej. Piszecie w przygotowaniach, gdy skończycie, gotową pracę wrzucacie do odpowiedniego nagłówka. Macie czas do Niedzieli do 17, Powodzenia.) Przygotowania: NoStaLgiczni SocJoPaci: '''Shawn: Do dobra, drużyno! Najpierw powinniśmy wymyślić co zrobimy... jakieś pomysły? Selene w swoim notatniku narysowała już wszelkie plany i podeszła do Shawna. Selene: Macie instrukcje. Wręcz też Piersowi... Wyrwała dwie kartki i wręczyła je Shawnowi. Selene: Łopaty są tam... Wskazała miejsce. Selene: Musicie kopać mniej więcej stamtąd...aż dotąd. Zakreśliła ręką łuk. Selene: Jasne? Levianne: '''Moment, moment, pani kapitan. Ja nie jestem od kopania w rowach. -.- Daj mi na chwilę swój notatnik, a Ci pomogę. ^^ '''Selene: A gdzie słyszałaś kretynko, że masz kopać? Strzeliła facepalma. Selene: My zajmiemy się dobieraniem mebli i dekoracji... Shawn: No właśnie... ty to sobie Levi paznokcia nie złam, bo normalnie samobójstwo popełnisz.. Rzucił Piersowi łopatę i plany. Zaczął kopać w wyznaczonym miejscu. Levianne: 'Okej. ''Przewróciła oczyma. '''Levianne: '''Ale to ja decyduję o wyglądzie wewnętrznym, bo...bez urazy, ale jesteś totalnym bezguściem. :/ '''Selene: Rzuć jeszcze coś złośliwego, a przez przypadek zostaniesz zakopana w dole, który wykopią. Mruknęła. Levianne: '''A ty nie zdziw się, jak przez przypadek deska spadnie Ci na głowę. <3 '''Selene: Nie zdziw się jak podzielisz los tamtej dwójki, której już na tym świecie nie ma. Zdaje mi się, że nie tylko mnie działasz na nerwy. Odparła odchodząc od Levianne. Ta wzięła ręce do góry, jakby chciała ją zabić, jednak się wstrzymała. Levianne(Pz): 'Tylko jej nie zabijaj, tylko jej nie zabijaj. '''Levianne: '''No to...Dasz mi ten notatniczek? (: ''Tymczasem Piers razem Shawnem brali się za kopanie. Szło im to dosyć szybko, wykopali już około 1/4 terenu. Selene schowała od razu swój notatnik w jednej z dodatkowych wewnętrznych kieszeni swojej spódnicy - tak, specjalnie sama ją wcześniej przyszyła. Więc gdyby ktoś chciał zapierdzielić jej notatnik, musiałby jej grzebać pod kiecką. (please) '''Selene: Skup się. Mruknęła i podeszła do jednego wielkiego zbiorowiska różnych starych mebli i dekoracji. Selene: 'Wypatruj wpierw łóżek. Musimy mieć na czym spać. To priorytet. '''Levianne: '''Hmm..Łóóżkoo... (mean) ''Zaczęła wypatrywać łóżka. Niektóre się rozpadały, inne się trzymały ale były zrobione z twardego drewna. Wreszcie ujrzała łóżko skonstruowane w stylu wiktoriańskim. Nie było może w najlepszej jakości, ale nadal wyglądało pięknie. Zdobił go trochę oberwany baldachim i lekko zabrudzona pościel. '' '''Levianne: '...Hmm, już mam! ^^ Wskazała na łoże. '' '''Levianne: '''A dla Was...Mam to! ^^ ''Wskazała na ledwo trzymające się, stare, drewniane łóżka. Selene wskazała na jakąś stertę "złomu" za sobą. ''Selene:' Na szczęście zamiast syfiastej pościeli i dziurawego baldachimu mamy dość porządne i ładne dębowe łóżka. Nakryjemy je kocami, które znalazłam z Jurgitą w budynku. Za poduszki posłużą nam odpowiednio wcześniej zdobyte "poduszki" z obić kanapy. Zabarała ze sterty parę metrów materiału. Był on w kolorze purpury pozłacanymi zdobieniami, część była w odcieniach czerwieni. Selene: To też nam się przyda. Chociażby do ozdób, jakichś obrusów lub nawet ozdobnych narzut. Jurgita również rozpoczęła swoje poszukiwania, wyjechała swój nóż i zaczęła strugać łyżki. Jurgita: Umiejętności przetrwania level master. Uśmiechnęła się słodko. Nicky przybiegła. xDD Nicky: Ojej, zapomniałam. :c Ogarnęła o co chodzi. Uśmiechnęła się. Nicky: Wieeem, zrobię ołtarzyk dla Miłosza. <33 Taak! <3 Nicky PZ: Ajm faking krejzi dżenius. <3 Podbiegła do sterty śmieci. Ujrzała jakiś karton. Nicky: Świetnie! Zabrała karton, przy okazji zaj*bała nóż Jurgicie i w kącie zaczęła robić swój ołtarzyk. <3 Tymczasem Piers zdążył już przekopać sporą część miejsca wskazanego przez Selene. Zerknął na Nicky i Levianne. Piers (PZ): 'Ta dwójka chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. Jesteśmy zamknięci, niewiadomo gdzie, w dodatku jak się okazuje po każdym zadaniu ktoś umiera, a ja nie mam zamiaru być następną ofiarą pani prowadzącej. Z resztą, chyba każdy kto ma trochę oleju w głowie nie ma... ''Piers kontynuował kopanie, od czasu do czasu zerkając w stronę dziewczyn. ''Selene (PZ): O ile Piers, Shawn i Jurgita wolą skupić się na faktycznej pracy, to Nicky i Levi jedynie nas spowalniają. Nie chcę nikogo zsyłać na śmierć, aczkolwiek w tym wypadku wybór byłby jednoznaczny.'' Selene podeszła do Jurgity. ''Selene: Hej, mała. Widzę, że nasz czeski niż intelektualny chyba preferuje kradzieże... Trzymaj, przyda Ci się.'' Wręczyła dziewczynie swój scyzoryk. ''Selene:' Hej, chłopaki! Jak skończycie z kopaniem, zaczniemy kombinować z jakimiś belkami, by to wszystko podtrzymać, okej? Krzyknęła w ich stronę. Jurgita przyjęła scyzoryk od Seleny. Jurgita: Dziękuje. Jesteś świetna. Uśmiechnęła sie do niej słodko. Selene: Spoko. Uhm, to czym się zajęłaś? Widzę sztućce własnej roboty...Nieźle! Pokiwała głową z aprobatą. Selene: Czym zajmiesz się potem? Jurgita: '''Jeśli mogę w czymś pomóc będę uradowana. '''Selene: Jak chłopaki skończą w końcu kopać, będziemy musieli wziąć jakieś kamienie czy coś do budowy utwardzonych schodów. Do tego musimy jakoś podeprzeć sufity i ewentualnie przyozdobić ściany. Kwestia jeszcze ogrzewania... Tu w ogóle nie mam pojęcia jak to rozegrać. Jurgita: 'Może spróbujemy zrobić prowizoryczny kominek? To chyba będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Ewentualnie dwa by były po obu stronach naszej siedziby. ''Dziewczyna przysiadła obok Jurgity i wyciągnęła swój notatnik. Wyrwała jedną z kartek, schowała notatnik a następnie narysowała wstępny plan rozmieszczenia pomieszczeń w ich prowizorycznym nowym domu. '''Selene: Sądzę, że nie ma sensu bawić się w labirynt pomieszczeń. Szkoda czasu. Stworzymy część sypialną oddzieloną parawanem od chłopaków na wszelki wypadek, która wedle Twojej koncepcji będzie ogrzewana kominkiem oraz część użytkową. Coś na wzór jadalni, z kilkoma szafkami do przyrządzania i przechowywania jedzenia. Będziemy pod ziemią, więc nie trzeba się bawić w lodówki. Jak znajdziemy jakąś kanapę lub fotel, możemy zrobić jakiś kącik na kształt małego salonu. Drugą całość też będzie ogrzewał jeden, nieco większy kominek... Kwestia toalety... zna się tu ktoś na hydraulice? Jurgita: Jak dla mnie pomysł idealny. Myśle, że powinniśmy go wprowadzić w życie. Selene: '''Czasu jest mało. Sądze, że da się postawić na fukncjonalność i jednocześnie dodać naszemu domu nieco ładnego wyglądu. Dalej tylko nie wiem co z łazienką... '''Jurgita: '''Co do łazienki...No ciężka sprawa... '''Selene: Moglibyśmy na "dachu" zainwestować w system podobny do rynien i ewentualnie zainwestować w jakiś zbiornik na wodę. Jezioro jest niedaleko, więc gdyby nie padało, można iść i normalnie donieść wody. Widziałam kilka wiader. I mamy prowizoryczny prysznic. Z zimną wodą, ale jednak wodą... Jurgita: Można rynnę puścić koło kominka dzięki czemu woda się choć trochę nagrzeje. Ewentualnie zrobić prowizoryczny zbiornik na wodę koło kominka i po prosu spuszcząc wodę jak ktoś będzie potrzebował. W ten sposób mamy wygodny i ciepły prysznic. Selene: '''Nie puścimy bezpośrednio rury przy kominku...cholera wie jakie to tworzywo. Szkoda, gdyby od tego ciepła ta rura miała się niemalże roztopić...ale sam zbiornik przy kominku już prędzej się nada! '''Jurgita: Właśnie o tym mówie. To jest najlepsze rozwiązanie w tym momencie. Coś jeszcze trzeba rozwiązać? Selene: Uhm, nope. To raczej wszystko. Zauważyła, że Shawn i Piers skończyli już kopać. Podeszła do nich. Selene: 'Świetna robota, chłopaki! Odpocznijcie trochę. ''Uśmiechnęła się do nich. '''Selene: To co, Jurgita? Bierzemy się za schody? Niech chłopaki trochę odpoczną. Jurgita: '''Jasna sprawa. Do dzieła pani kapitan. ''Powiedziała pełna zapalu. '' ''Selene:' Okeej. Weźmiemy trochę kamieni i je poukładamy. Będzie to wyglądać jak jakaś kamienna mozaika, ale whatever. Potem wchodzimy do środka, podpieramy belkami sufit i dodajemy oświetlenie. Okej? ''Jurgita: Jasne sprawa. Mozaika fajna rzecz. To co? Biermy się do pracy.'' Obie dziewczyny wzięły się do pracy stopniowo układając znalezione kamienie na wcześniej odpowiednio wykopanych i utwardzonych schodach. Szło im dość mozolnie, jednakże po około godzinie czasu, schody nabrały już odpowiedniego kształtu i mogły śmiało być użytkowane. Selene (PZ): '''I to mi właśnie się podoba! Jurgita ma świetny zapał do pracy. Aż miło, że padło na nią, kiedy to wybierałam ją do swojej drużyny. '''Selene: Okej. Poszukajmy teraz czegoś do podparcia sufitu. Jurgita: Widziałam takie stare belki koło ruin zamku. Powinny się nadać. Idziemy sprawdzić? Selene: Jasne, czas nas goni. Sprawdźmy. Udała się z dziewczyną w stronę ruin. Jurgita: 'O właśnie te! ''Jurgita podeszła bliżej wraz z Selene pokazując jej grube drewniane pale. Były w przyzwoitym stanie i nie groziły szybkim rozwaleniem. '''Jurgita: Myśle, że są idealne. Selene: 'Dobra, bierzemy je i wracamy na miejsce. ''Odparła z uśmiechem. 'Selene: 'Świetnie się spisujesz... '''Jurgita: Miło mi to słyszeć. Uśmiechnęła się słodko do dziewczyny. Biorąc pale. Jurgita: 'Staram się jak najbardziej pomóc tylko. ''Dziewczyny z powrotem ruszyły do ich nowego "domu". '''Levianne: '''Okej, to co jeszcze? (: '''Selene: Robimy podparcie, wyznaczymy odpowiednio miejsca na pokoje i bierzemy się za oświetlenie. Jurgita: 'To co ustawiamy pale? ''Selene kiwnęła potakująco głową. Dziewczyny zabrały się za odpowiednie ustawienie pali w domu. Zrobiły jeszcze dwie rundki po dodatkowe pale. W końcu dom był odpowiednio zabezpieczony przed zawaleniem. '''Selene: Okej...więc. Czym będziemy oświetlać dom? Świece, pochodnie? Jurgita: Możemy przygotować pochodnie, chyba najbezpieczniejsze i tak szybko się nie wypalą w porównaniu do świec. Przydałby się tylko wosk. Selene: 'Uhm...wosk? Nie wiem czy gdzieś się tu znajdzie... Moglibyśmy poświęcić skrawki materiału i ewentualnie nasączyć je czymś o roztworze alkoholowym... Ale na mnie nie patrz. Akurat bimbru nie umiem robić. '''Jurgita: '''Momencik! ''Pobiegła do siebie po dwa swoje bawełniane swetry, przyniosła dwa duże kije i benzynę do zapalniczek. Odpowiednio nasączyła owinięty pal benzyną i podpaliła pochodnie, która świeciła i dała do ręki Selene. Zrobiła również drugą którą trzymała w ręcę. '''Jurgita: Umiem przetrwać w lasach. Puściła jej oczko. '' 'Selene:' Okeej. Nie wnikam skąd i jakim cudem...'' Odparła nieco zaskoczona. ''Selene: Umieśćmy je w odpowiednich miejscach...'' ''Jurgita: Owszem. Myśle, że powinny wystarczyć. '' Obie umieściły pochodnie w odpowiednich punktach domu tak, że wszędzie panowała odpowiednia, zadowalająca widoczność. Selene: '''Cudnie. Chyba teraz pora na konstrowanie kominków i tego systemu hydraulicznego... ''Jurgita: Jakieś pomysły? System hydrauliczny...przydałby się nam jakiś większy zbiornik na wodę. '' ''Selene:' Mamy narzędzia, więc można skonstruować drewnianą balię. Co Ty na to? Jurgita: '''Najrozsądniejsze wyjście. Jasne. '' ''Selene wraz z Jurgitą zebrały kilka desek i wzięły się za konstruowanie dość sporawej, drewnianej balii. ''Selene:' Powinniśmy się wyrobić, jak sądzisz? ''Jurgita: Praca idzie nam w piorunującym tempie. Na luzie się wyrobimy.'' Selene: Twoja determinacja jest strasznie budująca. Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny. W tym czasie Nicky skończyła swoje "dzieło". Stworzyła piękny napis "MIŁOSZ" z kartonu. Na szybko narysowała Miłosza na innych papierach, tak Nicky ma wiele talentów. <3 Przyniosła jeszcze parę świeczek i rozłożyła. Dodała brokatu, który miała we włosach. Zdjęcia przykleiła bez kleju. W ten sposób stworzyła swój mini ołtarzyk, który położyła na łóżku. Nicky: Będę spać na podłodze, Miłosz potrzebuje więcej przestrzeni. <3 Złożyła ręce jak do modlitwy. '' '''Nicky:' Ah, miałam komuś pomóc! Odwróciła się i zaczęła biec, wpadając na Selene. Nicky: Ojeej, przepraszam. Komu mam zrobić jeszcze ołtarzyk? ^^ To znaczy, komu pomóc? <3 Poprawiła sukienkę. Tymczasem Shawn obejrzał dwie biczys. Shawn (PZ): (palm) Selene: '''Uhm...Nicky...poszukaj może jakichś krzeseł... Reszta...cóż. Zajmijmy się budową kominków. '''Jurgita: To ja zajmę się jednym kominkiem z Selene. Odparła radośnie. '' 'Selene: '''Okej, bierzmy się do pracy. ''Jurgita: Jasne sprawa. '' Dziewczyny wzięły się do pracy. Po ponad dwóch godzinach żmudnej roboty, kopania, przekopywania się, sprawdzania odpowiedniej jakości kominów, ulepszania, kominki były gotowe. '' '''Selene: '''Okej...została ostatnia część. Dekoracja...a i jeszcze jedno! Musimy zdobyć drzwi wejściowe! '''Jurgita: '''Może coś w ruinach znajdziemy? CO? ''Nicky stała przez chwilę w miejscu i zbierała myśli. Nicky: Aaa, krzesła! Takie do siedzenia! <3 Jasne, zrobię miłoszowe krzesła. <3 Z podskokach podbiegła do sterty przedmiotów, nie pamiętam jak to się nazywało. ;u; Nicky: Co my tu mamy. <3 Natrafiła tylko na jakieś stare deski czy coś takiego. Takie coś z czego na pewno da się zrobić krzesła. <3 Nicky: '''Inżynier Nicky Miłosz melduje się! Zabrała wyciągnęła młotek i polizała go. '''Nicky: Mrr, zupełnie jak Maryla. <3 Brakuje mi jej. ;u; Zabrała się do pracy. Za pomocą gwoździ, które walały się na ziemi, wcześniej wspomnianych desek i zwykłego szczęścia głupiego, Nicky w szybkim tempie robiła krzesło za krzesłem. Wszystkie ładnie zmontowała, a także wyposażyła w wygodne siedzenie w postaci mchu. <3 O ile to ma sens, a tam. <3 Nicky: Jestem genialna. <3 Miłosz będzie dumny. <3 W ten sposób w naszym hałsie może zamieszkać nawet 101 dalmatyńczyków. <3 Po chwili drogę przebiegł jej jamnik. W każdym razie tak jej się wydawało. Nicky: Och. <3 Przydałaby się farba... Zaczęła szukać farby.. Sześć Serc: Trochę zaskoczony podszedł do tego co zostało zrzucone. Przesunął nieco pustak i rozsiadł się wygodnie. William: Miło, że mamy cokolwiek do wyboru. Przekręcił głową i tknął jedną z desek, która od razu się załamała. WIlliam: 'Albo i nie. ''Przymrużył oczy i glęboko się zastanowił. '''William: Dobra... Przyjrzał się i zauwazył pokażne blachy. William: Są pustaki, więc może zbierze się pustali przy których przytwierdzi się deski wbire do ziemii i połączene jedną przybitą przy górnej framudze, a rolę dachy spełni ta blacha. Przynajmniej jak się wygnie można będzie spokojnie wodę zbierać i uchroni pokażnie przed nim. Tyrone spojrzał na sterte śmieci do budowy domu. Tyrone: Gosh, nie stać ich na jakiekolwiek schronienie. Sami musimy budować... po co się zgłaszałem do takiego syfu. Tyrone wziął dwa pustaki do ręki. Tyrone: '''To nie moja działka, zdecydowanie. '''William: Mnie też nie umywa się do odwalania tego, ale nie zamierzam jakoś specjalnie się nad tym rozwodzić. Chwytał za pustaki i zaczął tworzyć fundamenty. W oddali była w miarę przyjazna okolica, o ile to miejsce samo w sobie może być przyjazne. William (Zwierzenie): Wygram to i nie dam się zabić jak tamte dwa ćwoki. Nawet ich imion nie pamięta. *prychnął*. Walcz lub odejdż w zapomnienie. Niang: Tutaj trzeba porządnej struktury.. Przeszła obok Williama i Tyrone bez słowa i podeszła do sterty. Niang: Może zrobimy coś w stylu wypasionego domku na drzewie? Narysowała coś w notesie. Niang: Albo szałas.. Pogrzebała w wielkiej stercie i wyciągnęła młotek i gwoździe. Niang: No chociaż jest na początek.. William; 'Mamy budulec i można złożyć prostą budowlę. Sam domek wymagałby piły, a ciąć nie ma jak. Chyba, że łamać samą siłą a wieczności nie mamy. Te bloki chociaż można przenieść by stworzyć fundamenr i z samych desek prostą konstrukcję prędzej. ''Uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń. '''William: Czemu wcześniej nie pomyślałem! Nagle pojawiła się Sadie. Okazało się, że dziewczyna odnalazła drogę dzięki czemu się nie zgubiła. Miała w rękach jagody. Sadie: 'Heeej chłopaczki! Macie ochotę na jagódki?! ''Sadie zaczęła wpychać chłopakom jagody do buzi. 'Sadie: '''Dla was dziewczyny też coś mam! Kaatie, mam jagoooooooody! ''Sadie poczęstowała Niang i Katie jagodami. '''Sadie: No ale dobra, przejdźmy do wyzwania. Sadie znalazła jakąś wiertarkę stojącą w rogu samotnie, biedna. :( Sadie: Ej! A może ta wiertarka się do czegoś przyda? Sadie pokazała na wiertarkę i jedząc jagody zachichotała nagle. Splunął na bok jagodami i przetarł sobie usta. William: 'Dzięki.. ale jestem najedzony. ''Wypluł jeszcze ostatnią kulkę. 'William: '''To tak.. masz wiertatkę. ''Przyjrzał się narzędziu. '''William: Mam pytanie... do czego ją podłączysz!? Sadie zmarszczyła brwi. Sadie: Fuuu! Możesz na mnie nie pluć?! Dziewczyna spojrzała na wiertarkę. Sadie: No nie wiem. Chciałam pomóc! Nagle się rozmarzyła i usiadła. William: To może... Wywrócił oczyma i siezastanowił. William: Pozwólcie nam się zająć ciężką pracą i stawianiem tego co mamy zrobić... Tyle mozliwości. Poza tym trzeba będzie to jakimiś meblami czy po prostu prowizorkę wykonać. Porozumiewawczo się spojrzał na dziewczyny, w końcu one będzie lepiej wiedzieły jak udekorować samo wnętrze by było w miarę przestrzenne jak i funkcjonalne. Sadie spojrzała na chłopaka. Sadie: No dobra, mi pasuje! Tylko najpierw musimy od czegoś zacząć. Sadie zamyśliła się. Sadie: Nie jestem zbyt dobra w planowaniu. Masz jakiś pomysł od czego moglibyśmy zacząć? Uśmiechnęła się. '' '''William:' Póki co sugestie. Skwitował dziewczynie. Willliam: 'Projekt domku na drzewie czy szałasu od Niang albo solidny drewniany budynek z twardą postawą ode mnie. Pozostali panowie raczej się nie ruszą... ''Zażenowany spojrzał się na pozostałą męską część drużyny. '' '''Sadie: '''Hmm... Nie jestem przekonana co do tego pomysłu z domkiem na drzewie. Będzie trudno go zbudować, ale z drugiej strony po co iść na decyzję? Mimo wszystko i tak jestem za drugą opcją, bo pierwsza może nie wypalić i możemy przez to przegrać. ''Sadie spojrzała na William'a, po czym zaobserwowała pozostałych. Jakoś trudno było jej uwierzyć, że wykonają dobry szałas... No ale trudno, zobaczy się. Przecież to ona sama wybierała sobie drużynę. 'William: '''Tak więc szałas.. no cóż. Przynajmniej roboty nie będzie dużo. ''Polużnił nieco ramię. Po cichu mamrota coś do siebie, bardziej jakby się beształ. 'William: '''Co więc.. ''Wziął patyk i zaczął rysować. 'William: '''Weżmie się parę porżadnych desek, tej samej wysokości. Ka ich końcach podetnie się nieco otworzy i na nie zarzuci się prosty pal. Wbijwmy wcześniej deskie w ziemię a jeśli znajdziemy to lekkie płyty drewaniane zastąpią chrust i będzie chatka niczym z średniowiecza. Nieco w nowoczesnym stylu. Jedną ściankę przykryje się wyrobioną ścianą, druga zaś pozostanie pusta. Będzie nieco naturalnie i przestronnie. ''Odsunął się by ukaząc wszystkim projekt. Sadie udawała zachwycenie projektem, tak naprawdę w ogóle się na tym nie znała, ale nie chciała wyjść na idiotkę i chciała, by William ją polubił. 'Sadie: '''O rety, to jest świetne! Naprawdę! Musimy tak zrobić. Na pewno wygramy! To co, zabieramy się do pracy? ''Sadie przebrała się w różowy strój budowlany i przyniosła jakieś deski, które podała Williamowi. 'William: '''Nie ma co marnować czasu. ''Zaczął je z sobą zbijać by stworzyć dość solidny fundament do wbicia. Zaczął wspólnie pracować z Sadie. Liczył, że inni podłapią rytm. Sadie nie przestawała pracować, ale przez ułamek sekundy shejciła wzrokiem pozostałych. Była na innych trochę zła. 'Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Fajnie, że tylko mi i William'owi chce robić się ten domek... A przecież nie tylko my będziemy tam spali! ' Nagle Sadie znalazła jakiś plakat z napisem "Sześć Serc". '''Sadie: Patrz, to jest chyba plakat z logiem naszej drużyny! Może postawimy go gdzieś na zewnątrz żeby wszyscy wiedzieli do kogo należy ten szałas? William: 'Oczywiście! ''Uniósł reką majestatycznie wskazują szczyt. '' '''William: '''W końcu muszą wiedzieć z kim nie warto zaczynać. ''Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny kończąc powoli zbijanie. Przyjrzał się temu wiertłu. 'William: '''Hmm.. może to wiertło się przyda. ''Podszedł do wiertrła i próbował rozkręcić samą końcówkę. Sama końcówka była ostro zakończona i świetnie by mu się tworzyło zagłębienie na sam pal. 'William: '''W ogóle miło poznać, bo się chyba nie widzieliśmy czyż nie? ''Obrócił się na chwilę. '''William: William jestem. Sadie uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Sadie: 'Sadie! Miło poznać. Chyba wybranie cię do drużyny było dobrym wyborem. ''Sadie puściła do chłopaka oczko i w tym samym czasie ze sterty śmieci wykopała jakieś poduszki. 'Sadie: '''Hej! Te poduszki są trochę zaniedbane! Ale może się przydadzą? ''Dziewczyna zaczęła machać poduszkami. '' '''William: '''W porządku. Ale... ''Spojrzał się na boki. 'William: '''Poszukam może jakiś kamieni, ognisko się zrobi i kto wie. Przynajmniej będzie gdzie coś zjeść a sama chatka za nocleg posłuży. Pewnie i tak całe dnie w niej nie będziemy tkwili. ''Sadie przytaknęła głową. '''Sadie: Masz rację! Może ja poszukam jeszcze jakichś rzeczy? Może coś się przyda? Sadie spojrzała na stertę śmieci i zaczęła w nich grzebać. Na pierwszy rzut oka były to zwykłe śmieci, ale jednak może coś przydatnego się znajdzie. Chłopak zaczął powoli rozgrzebywać ziemię, by móc nabić pierwszy pal. Szło mu nieco opornie, ale lepiec cokolwieć działać niż czekać. Sadie w tym czasie wygrzebała parę przedmiotów, szło jej to powoli, ale w końcu coś się udało znaleźć. Sadie: Mam coś! Krzyknęła i zaczęła oglądać przedmioty. Sadie: Hmm... Więc znalazłam lampkę, pilota, jakieś baterie i przeterminowany jogurt. Fuu! Sadie z obrzydzeniem wyrzuciła gdzieś przeterminowany jogurt, który poleciał prosto na włosy Andrew'a. Dziewczyna jednak nawet tego nie zauważyła. Sadie: 'Jeszcze mam te poduszki! ''Sadie wyciąnęła coś. 'Sadie: '''O! Jeszcze jest zmiotka! A to, to chyba nie będzie nam potrzebne... ''Sadie wyrzuciła pilota, który wpadł w zgadnijcie kogo? Tak, Andrew'a! Tyrone przyglądał się temu co robili. '''Tyrone: Nic z tego gogusie, ognisko to moja działka. Tyrone wziął jakieś coś, pod co można było rozpalić ognisko. Potem znalazł 2 kamienie, które nadawały się do wykrzesania ognia, więc pocierał je o siebie. Po paru próbach wykrzesał ogień i zrobił małe ognisko, które systematycznie było większe przez wrzucanie do niego badyli. Tyrone: Teraz pora na dom, ugh.. Spojrzał na to co do tej pory zrobiono. Niang poklepała go solidnie po plecach. Niang: Dobra robota cwaniaku! Wstała i dołączyła do Sadie przy stercie rzeczy. Niang: Czajnik? Wyciągneła coś następnego. Niang: Pralka z Beth w środku? Beth pomachała jej ze środka pralki. Niang: Hmmm, wanna? Kopnęła w wanne która nie była w najgorszym stanie. Niang: Na pewno nam sie przyda żeby zachować energie na następne zadania poprzez świeżą kąpiel! Tylko że przecież sama tego stąd nie wyciągne.. Spojrzała z oczekiwaniem na pomoc ze strony Tyrone. Tyrone robiący przy ognisku w pewnym momencie zauważył wzrok Niang. Tyrone: Normalnie bym cię nie pomógł w takim czymś, ale... Spojrzał na resztę swojej drużyny i westchnął zażenowany. Tyrone: 'Tym razem nie widzę innego wyjścia. ''Podszedł do Niang i wanny, starając się ją wyciągnąć. Gdy juz można było swobodnie zabrać wziął za jeden z końców. Próbował sam zanieść całą, ale zaraz padł. '''Tyrone: Za ciężkie to dla mnie, yo. Niang przewróciła oczami. Niang: A miałam nadzieje, że nie brakuje w naszej drużynie facetów. Podeszła do niego. Niang: Złap za pierwszy koniec, ja złapie za drugi. Ustawiła się jak zapowiedziała. Tyrone pokiwał głową i chwycił za drugi koniec. Tyrone: 'W takim razie został jeszcze dom.. ''Mruknął, niosąc wannę razem z Niang. Zerknął na Katie i Andrew, obijających się i coś wymamrotał niezrozumiale pod nosem. Zamyślony Andrew nagle zaczął ogarniać co się dzieje. Zorientował się że budujemy dom. 'Andrew: '''Yyy, co do ... A dobra budujemy hałz... ''I zorientował się że jest w przeterminowanej Jogobelli, jednak nie domyślił się że była przeterminowana. 'Andrew: '''O, zajeiście! ''oblizał się ''Mmm, deliszys. ''Znalazł w stercie śmieci kilka cegieł i próbował zbudować z nich budę dla psa. William w tym czasie kończył właśnie stawiać ostatni pal. Trochę mu to zajęło, ale koniec końców wyszło jakoś przyzwoicie no i solidnie. Otarł czoło i ściągnął z siebie koszulę jkak i marynarę. Koszulą obwiązał sobie pas. '''William: Jak mogłem się spodziewać! Praca daje efekt. Otarł czoło i spojrzał się na pozostałych. Widział, że Tyrone i Niang planują już wnętrze. Z zdziwieniem przyglądał się Adrewowi obsmarowanemu jagodami. '' '''William: '''Emm... nie pytam się czemu jesteś fioletowy jak duszący się smerf ale co ty chcesz z tych cegiełem postawić? ''Andrew popatrzał na pseudo budę dla psa. Andrew: No, budę dla siebie... W sumie, to jak ktoś mnie nie pokieruje to nie wiele zrobię... Nie jestem bystry. Zerknął na Tyrone i Niang, a potem na niedobudowany dom. Andrew: 'Nie będę proponował jakby wyglądało wnętrze bo moje pomysły nigdy nie wypalają... Cóż, tooo jest dla mnie jakaś robota...? '''Andrew(PZ): '''Czuję, że nie umiem rozmawiać z ludźmi. ''Tyrone wraz z Niang przytachali w końcu wannę pod budowę. 'Tyrone: '''Yo, ale to ciężkie było. ''Tyrone westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Williama. '''Tyrone: Coś pomóc ? Spojrzał się na niego pytająco. Andrew: To jest dla mnie kaś robota? Katie w końcu postanowiła coś zrobić (;u;), ale uwiodły ją jagody, które dostała od Sadie. 'Katie: '''O Boziuuu, jestem w niebie, kotku! <3 ''Nagle wstała z ziemi i wypluła jagody, które miała w buzi. 'Katie: '''Nie, Katie! NIe dziś! ''Spojrzała na resztę drużyny, każde z nich coś robiło. 'Katie: '''Jak będę się obijać to odpadnę! ''Katie wzięła jakąś deskę i podniosła ją po czym walnęła nią w twarz Tyrone'a. 'Katie: '''Ups, to było niechcący! ;( <3 ''Katie wpatrzyła się o oczy pięknego Tyrone'a gdy ten masował się po czole. '''Katie: '''Hihi. <3 ' Sadie spojrzała na Katie. Sadie: 'Specjalnie dla ciebie przyniosłam te jagody! I dla pozostałych z tej drużyny... ''Sadie zrobiła maślane oczy do Tyrone'a i podeszła do niego. 'Sadie: '''Może ci w czymś pomóc? ''Dziewczyna znalazła parę desek. Wzięła się za robienie "łóżka". Na deski wrzuciła parę poduszek, żeby było miękko. '''Sadie: No to chyba na razie będzie musiało służyć jako nasze łóżko... Chyba, że macie jakiś lepszy pomysł? Sadie uśmiechnęła się w stronę Tyrone'a i zagryzła wargi. Sadie: Bo wiecie, ja jestem pomysłowa i kreatywna! Tyrone: Przecież nic nie robię. Czekam i myślę do czego się przydać. Spojrzał na Katie, która się w niego dziwnie wpatruje. Tyrone: 'Hę ? Jak coś jest do zrobienia to dajcie znać. ''Rzekł do Sadie, słysząc co mówi. Katie zauważyła, że ta robi maślane oczka do Tyrone'a, zna swoją przyjaciółkę. '' '''Katie: '''Ej, Sadie! Nie patrz się tak na niego! ''Nie wiedziała co ma zrobić więc wzięła jakąś deskę, ale mniejszą i walnęła w głowę Sadie po czym zemdlała. 'Katie: '''Sadie! ''Kłękła koło niej, próbowała ja obudzić waląć nią. 'Katie: '''Sadie, obudź się! Błagam! ;( ''Sadie po paru minutach oprzytomniała. Była obrażona na Katie. Przybrała obrażoną pozę. '''Sadie: Chciałaś mnie zabić? Taka z ciebie przyjaciółka?! Sadie zaczęła płakać i podbiegła do Tyrone'a mu się wyżalić. Spojrzała na niego i od razu jej przeszło. Sadie: 'Jak nic nie robisz to hmm... Może znajdź coś ciekawego w tych śmieciach? Nie, że ci rozkazuję ci czy coś, to tylko propozycja! ''Sadie zachichotała i zaczęła wgapiać się w śliczne oczy Tyrone'a. '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Tyrone jest taki śliczny. <3 On musi być ze mną, pasujemy do siebie! Tylko nie mogę powiedzieć Katie, bo ona jest ładniejsza i mi go zabierze. Niang przerwała poszukiwanie w stercie i zaniepokojona podeszła do Katie. Niang: Wszystko gra? Spytała zaniepokojona o ostatnią kłótnie Katie i Sadie. Niang (PZ): Czasem gubie się już w relacjach K&S :C Jamnikowe Kule: T'Ji skakała po wszystkich materiałach jakie były. '' '''T'Ji: '''Jee! ''Wzięła kilka desek. T'Ji: Hue! Rzuciła na jakąś kupkę kamieni ślimaki i zaczęła wokół nich tańczyć. Maggie: 'Podobno kosmici boją się rytuałów! ''Marta się podirytowała i złapała Maggie za koszulę. 'Marta: '''Wiesz co... ''Chciała na nią nawrzeszczeć za tą gadaninę ale zmieniła zdanie. 'Marta: '...Rytuał nie może powstać pod gołym niebem. Najpierw musimy wybudować ten szałas, a potem się bronić! W końcu ją puściła. 'Marta: '''No to co, zabieramy się za budowę czy nie? '''T'Ji: '''Jasne. Hihi. ;> ''Mag''gie s''trzeliła facepalma. 'Maggie: '''No taaak! Jak mogłam zapomnieć! Ty chyba jesteś oblatana w tym bardziej ode mnie. <3 ''Zaklaskała. '''Maggie: '''To co? Jakie mamy pomysły? Im szybciej tym lepiej, bo te ufoludy to chyba krwiopijcy. ;_; A nie ma żadnego zaklęcia na ich jad! ;_; '''T'Ji: Zbudujemy sobie domek na drzewie, a nie jakiś tam szałas! zajebała ukradła pożyczyła pochodnię Andrew'a. Wilki odwróciły się od niej i pobiegły w stronę chłopaka.'' Sadie: Emm... Ups? Hihi. Sadie głupio się ześmiała nie wiedząc co ma zrobić. Niang przyglądała się płonącemu szałasowi. Niang: Skoro ogień odwraca ich uwage.. Zaczęła szybko machać pochodnią przed Andrew'em, zanim wilki jeszcze go dopadły. Niang: Musimy ich stąd wyp*erdolić! Podnosiła kolejne patyki, nabierała na nie ogień i rzucała w strone wilków z nadzieją, że zostawią one ich obóz w spokoju. Niang: Kolacja czeka na was w sąsiednich drużynach. <3 Jednak wilki nie chciały dać za wygraną i nie uciakały. Oprócz tego kilka z nich upatrzyło sobie Katie oraz Williama i zaczęły się do nich niebezpiecznie zbliżać. Tyrone: Won mi stąd. Tyrone machał pochodnią by odgonić wilki. Zauważył, że te chcą zaatakować Katie i Williama. (Pokój zwierzeń)Tyrone: '''Cóż, dobrze, że nie mnie. '''Tyrone: Musimy to przetrzymać. Rzucił do reszty. Niang: Owszem, że musimy! Spojrzała na wilki otaczające drużyne. Niang: No co za skurw**le! Wzięła ponownie kilka pochodni i stanęła przed Katie i William'em. Niang: Myślicie, że ktoś się was boi?! Zaatakowała wilka pochodnią. Niang: A masz! Nawalała pochodnią w głowe wilka kilka razy pod rząd. Wilki zaczęły się oddalać, ale nie z powodu Niang... Raczej od całkowicie płonącego szałasu, przez nieostrożne posługiwanie się pochodniami ;). Uczestnicy także musieli się ewakuować z miejsca, co ułatwiło sprawę wilkom. Jedyne co wam zostało, to wanna. Jamnikowe Kule: Jamniki siedziały w domku, który spadł z drzewa, ponieważ niestarannie go budowaliście. Wilki otoczyły was i nie macie możliwości ucieczki. Za to waszym plusem jest... w sumie nic... choć zawsze jest nadzieja... Vivian: Lol! Co zrobić!!! ;__; Vivian (pokój zwierzeń): No chyba na serio sobie żartujecie!!! Vivian chwyciła swoją hipsterską ziemniakolampę. Vivian: Lol... lol... lol!!! Czy oni serio sobie teraz ze mnie żartują?! Vivian zaczęła się rozglądać w około. Vivian: Co tu można na szybko skombinować... Vivian spostrzegła kilka lin, które leżały w zgliszczach domku na drzewie. Vivian: Spróbuje jakoś to zarzucić na gałąź drzewa, żeby się schronić na górze... Zaczęła rzucać z mocą J'ristiny... w końcu jednak jej się udało i zaczęła się wspinać. Niestety upadła na pupę. Za to wilki uznali ją za małego wroga i ją olali, skierowali się na pozostałą piątkę. Vivian: Lol! Zróbcie coś ludzie! @_@ Powiedziała cichutko by nie zwabić na siebie uwagi wilków. Nagle przyszły Majli i Klemcia,które przypomniały sobie o zadaniu <3 'Majli:'Hejka ludzie <3 Sorka za spóźnie... Zauważyła wilki <3 'Majli:'Mogłam nie przychodzić ._. Zaczęła spieprzać za siebie <3 Klemcia też <3 Dopadły jakiegoś drzewa i zaczęły się na nie wspinać <3 W końcu doczłapały na bezpieczną gałąż <3 'Majli:'Dobra teraz szukaj gniazda kapitolskich os! 'Klementyna:'Ro chyba nie ten klimat słonko <3 'Majli:'Cholera .-. Spojrzała na wilki,które zagrażały reszcie drużyny. 'Majli:'Hmm...Myślisz,że jeśli pozwolę im zginąć,to moje szanse na wygraną wzrosną? 'Klementyna:'Sądzę,że wtedy zostaniesz wykopana za nieudzielenie pomocy <3 'Majli:'Fuck .-. Masz przy sobie jakąś broń? ;u; 'Klementyna:'Kilka noży,ale chyba niezbyt pomogą ;u; Wyciągnęła zza pleców ukryte noże <3 'Majli:'Wszystko się nada! Wzięła od Klemci noże i zaczęła rzucać w wilki.Niecelnie <3 Trafiła tylko jednego :( ''Wylazła zza drzewa i zaczęła biec w kierunku wilków. 'Maggie: '''Aaaaaaaaa!!! >:( ''Wilki się na nią spojrzały jak na wariatkę i zaczęły iść w jej kierunku... 'Maggie: '''Aaaaaaaaa!!! ;_; ''Znów schowała się za drzewem i zaczęła płakać. Zaatakował ją wilk, jednak jakimś cudem wskoczyła na niego i zaczęła go ujeżdżać. Wnerwiony wilk biegał gdzie się da żeby zrzucić Maggie, kiedy to taranował swoich kolegów, jak i T'Ji, która leżała przy drzewie nieprzytomna. Za to wilk z Maggie w końcu wpadł na drzewo z wielką siłą... oboje byli mocno poobijani. 'Maggie: '''Aaaauu... @_@ ''Maggie dostała mocno w łeb, więc jej się coś przestawiło. Nirvana zniknęła. '' '''Maggie: '''Co się stało..? >.> ''Spojrzała się na złowieszcze wilki, które chciały ją rozszarpać. 'Maggie: '''Hej, nie chcę umierać! Nie dam się tak łatwo! ''I nagle pojawiło się kolejne alter-ego - Dolly. 'Maggie: '''Załatwimy to w takim razie siłowo, skoro nie chcecie inaczej... ''Maggie nastawiła sobie ręce do walki, że jej tak chrupnęły xD. Rzuciła się na jednego z wilków i założyła mu dźwignię, po czym wykopała w powietrze. Na następnego po prostu skoczyła i go powaliła. Trzeciego wilka kopnęła, złapała, podrzuciła i też wykopała. 'Maggie: '''Zwierzęta jednak są słabsze, niż tamci z ringu... ''Stanęła naprzeciw wilka, po czym rzuciła się na niego i... zmiażdżyła/ 'Maggie: '''Hahaha... Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. :D ''Tymczasem Marta siedziała na szczycie jakiegoś drzewa oglądając sytuację załamana. 'Marta: '''No nie! Teraz na pewno nie wygram! ''Nagle za nią wskoczył wilk, który cudem wspiął się przedtem na drzewo niezauważony. 'Marta: '''No chyba jaja sobie robicie?! ''Wyjęła nóż, który przedtem zabrała Jurgicie i zraniła nim wilka w głowę. Martwe zwierzęta spadło z drzewa. Marta złapała się gałęzi by również nie spaść. Do drzewa wdrapały się kolejne wilki. 'Marta: '''Jestem zbyt mądra i normalna żeby umrzeć! ''Spadła prosto na wilki zgniatając je o ziemię. '''Marta: '''No, dalej! Tylko na tyle was stać, wariaci?! //Tak, to zadanie na jutro. Chcieliście, to proszę. Musicie wykombinować, jak przetrwać inwazję wilków. Będzie dość szybko, bo tylko 1 dzień, ale próbujcie, walczycie o nietykalność. Jeśli nie spróbujecie, to faktycznie ktoś zginie :P // Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Locked Terror